Generally, the user may use a headphone device to listen to an audio content of an electronic device or answer a call. When the headphone device is removed by the user, the user may leave for a time period and forget to temporarily cease playing the audio content. After the headphone device is worn again by the user, the playback progress has advanced. Since the user has to re-adjust the playback progress, the operating method is not user-friendly. Moreover, if the headphone device is not used for a long term and the user forgets to disable the wireless connection between the headphone device and the electronic device or forgets to turn off the headphone device, the usage time of the headphone device is shortened since the battery of the headphone device continually provides electrical energy to the headphone device when the headphone device is not used. Consequently, the availability of headphone device is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved headphone device for automatically allowing the electronic device to temporarily cease playing the audio content when the headphone device is removed and automatically allowing the electronic device to continuously play the audio content when the headphone device is worn by the user again. Moreover, when the headphone device is not used for a long term, the headphone device is capable of disabling the wireless connection between the headphone device and the electronic device or turning off the headphone device, so that the usage time of the headphone device is extended.